Industry increasingly depends upon highly automated data acquisition and control systems to ensure that industrial processes are run efficiently, safely, and reliably while lowering their overall production costs. Data acquisition begins when a number of sensors measure aspects of an industrial process and periodically report their measurements back to a data collection and control system. Such measurements come in a wide variety of forms. By way of example, the measurements produced by a sensor/recorder include: temperature, pressure, pH, and mass/volume flow of material, as well as a tallied inventory of packages waiting in a shipping line and/or a photograph of a room in a factory. Storing and analyzing gathered process data is an important part of running an efficient process and the ability to view information gleaned from the data after processing in a clear way is vital to being able to make educated decisions about managing the process.